


洛的下午时光

by Gelightly



Series: 洛和他 [4]
Category: V.I.P, 他人即地狱, 精神变态日记, 보이스 | Voice (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:07:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22889701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gelightly/pseuds/Gelightly
Summary: 十八岁的毛泰久和十二岁的徐仁宇，杀人者与被杀者的故事，没有爱情插手的余地
Relationships: 毛泰久&徐仁宇, 金光日/徐仁宇
Series: 洛和他 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645336





	洛的下午时光

-“洛丽塔，我生命之光，我欲念之火。我的罪恶，我的灵魂。” 脑子里长期来混混沌沌的东西变得清晰，像是在充满煤气的房子里划亮火柴，突然之间什么都变得明亮且温暖起来。 文学区本就人少，个个低头自顾自，无人留意到他。这本书大概放错地方，他合上这本刚翻开一页的书把它放回到原位去，红棕色硬壳周边滚着金藤花，隐秘地藏在大仲马的《基督山伯爵》和列夫·托尔斯泰的《复活》这两个大部头的中间。 因为母亲的过错，他认字后读完的第一本真正意义上的书不是C.S.刘易斯的《狮子、女巫与魔衣橱》，而是三岛由纪夫的《假面自白》。那时他只把读书当成个认字游戏，如果能够认完一整本书的字，就可兑换父亲的一句赞赏。很久以后他问起姐姐这本书到底讲的什么故事时，才过迟地发现他似乎读了本孩子不当读的书。不管怎么讲，他已经读完，纵使他并未理解那些文字的组合意义，但那些文字也必将成为他日后读书的启蒙。 从开头就出错，又没人管他，后面的路更是越走越歪。 他用手扶着书脊往右划去，最后停在王尔德的《莎乐美》上面，不足百页极薄一册，另一只更有力更修长的、成年男性的手从斜上方落下来握住他的手。转头先撞上大朵大朵的橘色银莲花，而不是毛泰久的衣服上的爵士歌手，往上是微敞的衬衣领口、宽阔的肩、修长的颈、男人味十足的喉结，再往上却是张略显少年气的脸。男人的年龄很模糊，但身上有着和毛泰久类似的气味。 男人不看他，只看着书脊上烫着的银色文字。男人韩语不十分流利，但甫一开口，便知男人与毛泰久不同，成年已久，“这是本残忍的书。” 他挣脱不出，索性放弃挣脱，“我不知道。” 金光日看向他的眼睛，嘴角有点很难分辨出来的笑意，“现在你知道了。” 在男人的掌中，除大拇指外的四指挤在一起，指骨相互硌得发疼，小指的指甲卡在中间，像小刀片似的锋利。 “喂，你在做什么？”毛泰久不快的声音自他背后响起。 毛泰久也是个成年男性，但如果将毛泰久认为是固化印象中高大壮硕的成年男性其实是有些过的，他今年也不过刚满十八，虽然棱角已经初现，但离高大壮硕还差得远。 金光日松开他的手，递给他一个克洛伊的袋子，俯身凑到他耳边，低声说，“他眼光其实还不错。” 把那本《莎乐美》抽出，金光日挂着戏谑笑容向毛泰久那边走去，书架间隙窄，两个男人并排着是过不去的，需得一人侧身。毛泰久不动如山，金光日挑衅似地把书拍在毛泰久的肩上，将他推得侧身，“你应当看管好他，这可不是小孩子该看的书。” 金光日走到黑胶唱片货架那边去。 他看着金光日的倒三角后背，想，这个男人是毛泰久远不及的、真正的成年男性。 毛泰久问，“那个男人是谁？” 他答，“不认识。” 虽然不认识，但他知道在书店之前这个男人已经尾随他们有一会儿。 毛泰久把男人给他的袋子夺过去，“这是什么？” 毛泰久从里面拉出条白色露背蕾丝小吊裙。毛泰久对这条裙子有印象。 眼角抽搐三十秒后，毛泰久的表情管理彻底宣告失败。他把裙子塞回袋子里，扔垃圾似地扔还给他，咬牙切齿地低骂，“变态。” 他想，你自己也没好到哪里去。 “我会扔掉的。”他跟毛泰久保证。 “别人好心送你，干嘛要扔。”好似当真不在意，又好似在赌气，毛泰久把书页翻得哗哗作响，“你喜欢读这种书？” 只看书名，他哪里知道书里讲的是什么，他觉得毛泰久不是很聪明，“因为那是第十七本。” 其中有张黑白插画，妖媚扭曲的月色中，公主莎乐美手捧银盘同约翰的头接吻。 毛泰久故意把那页打开凑到他眼前，“你看。好恶心，她在亲一个死人的头。” 他白他一眼，“所以呢？” 两小时前，毛泰久穿着圆领印花短T和廓形运动短裤，踩着双黑白的Air Jordan13，背着个绣着双老虎眼睛的黑皮革双肩包，毫无预兆地冲进来打断他的钢琴课，身份也不敞明，就说找他有事，要他跟他走。毛泰久是他九月份即将入学的学校的高中部的学长，这是他跟毛泰久走后才知道的。 他穿着雪白长袖衬衣、笔挺黑色铅笔裤和锃亮牛津小皮鞋，贵且俊，无言地跟在毛泰久后头一步的地方，像只乖狗狗，引得公车上人人都要多看他们两眼，窃窃私语，猜测是诱拐还是离家出走。毛泰久因此有些不爽，说要带他先去换身行头。 他们在清潭洞的商场里面漫无目的地闲逛，却不进童装店也不进男装店，只在女士奢侈品服装店里面穿来穿去。毛泰久把货柜上的衣服翻得乱糟糟的，看见中意的就往他身上比，不中意的就说两句刻薄话往旁边随手一扔，到最后一件也没买下来。 毛泰久也不是买不起，如果跟在他后面的少年因为他的阔绰而更高兴些，或者因为他的羞辱而更生气些，就是要他把中意的都买下来又有什么关系。可是那少年只是神色淡漠地任由着他指挥，和橱窗里的塑料模特没二般。毛泰久觉得好无趣。 店员跟在他们后头，额头青筋狂跳，职业微笑濒临崩溃，不停心中默念不能生气惹不起的。他帮着店员捡衣服。店员刚满怀感激地跟他说声谢谢，就被毛泰久扔过来的衣架打中额头，瞬时红肿。 毛泰久冷看他一眼，自己迈开长腿大步往外走。 他把手里的衣服放到店员手臂上，往她额头发红的地方温柔吹口气，“真是对不起，他原本是要扔我的。”说完就要去追毛泰久。店员有种想要拯救他的本能，拉住他的手臂。他皱眉看她，埋怨她把他抓得太疼，她一松手，那少年就小跑向毛泰久，心甘情愿地落入地狱。 额头被孩子安抚的地方如同被施过魔法，不再觉痛，店员愣住原地，想不明白这样教养好的孩子怎么会有这样教养差的哥哥。 毛泰久弯腰用手指弹他额头，“装什么乖小孩？” 他说，“在家里，我有个弟弟，他很不听话，总是闯祸。所以我要很听话才行。” 毛泰久讥讽地笑，“是吗？难道不是装得听话，好衬得弟弟不听话，来讨父母欢心。” 他不回答，只越过毛泰久的肩膀直勾勾地盯着后面的一点看。毛泰久捏住少年轮廓像猫似的脸颊，强迫他看自己的眼睛。他吃痛地叫出声来，毛泰久却更用力。 毛泰久好奇起来，十二岁少年的骨骼到底有多坚硬，他到底要用大力气才能把它们捏碎。毛泰久向上用力，想靠一只手把他提起来，最后以失败告终。十二岁少年的重量比毛泰久想的还要更沉，尤其当那个少年还挥舞着手往你眼睛上戳的时候，你就更难把握住把他提起来的正确方法。 毛泰久问，“是，还是不是？” 他艰难地说，“不是。” 毛泰久仍不松手，“说实话。” 生理眼泪溢出来的时候，他为自己懦弱的生理反应感到羞耻，“是。” 得到想要的回答后，毛泰久心满意足地松开手，惊讶地发现少年的肌肤是那样敏感，即刻就将刚才受到的伤害反映出来。淡红色的印子在他的颧骨下方显现出来，像是小丑脸上画的红酒窝。 毛泰久转身，原来刚才他盯着看的是张冷饮店的宣传海报。冷饮店标价高昂到匪夷所思，却是正中来清潭洞消费的有钱的小姐少爷们的心意，他们不在乎钱，只在乎面子，吃穿住行样样都得是高档货，打死也不愿被人瞧见自己消费廉价品，因而冷饮店生意竟意外地火爆。毛泰久把他安顿在旁边的长椅上，自己去排队二十分钟给他买新出的薄荷味冰淇淋。如果他脸上没有两块淡红，任谁看见都要说这哥哥对弟弟真好。 其实他并不想吃甜品，只是觉得冰淇淋上面放的小熊装饰饼干好看，故而多看了两眼，没有想到会招致毛泰久这样的暴行。他把小熊装饰饼干用餐纸取下来装在包里，把冰淇淋递还给毛泰久，毛泰久一口没动，转手就扔进旁边垃圾桶。旁边有个短袖格子衬衣、满头大汗的少年看见这一幕，惊讶地微微张开嘴，清秀的脸上有着很好辨认的乡下人的朴素。 他能读懂少年卡在嗓子眼里面的话，真浪费。他深表赞同，可队是毛泰久排的，钱也是毛泰久掏的，他不好说什么。 毛泰久为什么要带他出来，毛久泰不说，他就不问。后来他们走累，才躲进书店里休息。 “你不觉得恶心吗？徐仁宇，”毛泰久用打开的书遮住半张脸，只露出双卧蚕饱满的带笑眼睛，声音隔着书页有些模糊，“或者我该叫你洛？” 这双眼睛和从衣柜缝隙里向外窥视的那双眼睛是同一双。在那个没有星星也没有月亮的夜晚，那只眼睛的视线擦破过他的嘴唇，划伤过他的的肌肤，勒死过他的呼吸。 “他是你的谁？”他问。 “他是我老爸毛基范。你连他名字都不知道就和他上床，你可真是下贱货。”毛久泰说。 他说不出反驳的话来。他老爸把他推出去的时候，他虽已经被酒精泡软骨头，但意识是清醒的，他的顺从是出自他本身的意志。隔天早上回家后老爸揉揉他头发，夸他做得好，上午带他去买新衣，午饭过后还带他去垂钓，这一切徐志勋都没有参与，他竟觉得很值当。 他就是这样的怪物，连手淫都还没有想过，却能为一天的父子时光坦然地躺在别人老爸床上讨好对方。 见他无反应，毛泰久拿手戳他脸，“你到底知不知疼，有无羞耻心的啊？十二岁就这样，长大怎得了。” 他抓住毛泰久的手指往上掰，“没有的，长大要变杀人犯的。你又几好，躲衣柜里偷看自己老爸，恋父癖？” 毛泰久立即撇嘴，“那个老头有什么好偷看，不过是在他的柜子里找点东西，谁知道他突然带个未成年回家。呵，他还真老当益壮。” 他眼神纯粹，纯洁似天使，“要是我是你，我就要把那个未成年杀掉。” 毛泰久把书合上放回书架上，“我手上没武器的。” 他眨眨眼睛，纤长睫毛上飞出只虚幻的麝凤蝶。 “你可以掐死他，不会比掐死一只猫更难。” 毛泰久伸手揉乱他头发，“我不想掐死他。只是嘴和大腿而已，就算她是个女孩子，也不会怀孕的，更何况他还是个男孩。而且，他叫得很好听，我想多听听。” 他面无表情地用指甲掐毛泰久，在他手指上留下几弯月牙。这猫挠似的反抗对于毛泰久而言不痛不痒，“我调查过你老爸，好歹还是个会长，虽然公司不算大，但用自家儿子去套关系着实有些让人看不上眼。你爸想要权势想疯了，还是你压根不是你爸亲生？” “你才不是你老爸亲生。” “那估计你妈死得早，你爸娶了后妈，才这样不待见你。” 陶瓷制的脸炸裂，少年的表情终于生动起来。毛泰久体内的血液也随之慢慢升温，“看来被我说中了。其实，老妈死得早也没什么大不了，你看我妈也不在，可也不见得我老爸把我往别人老爸，还是个变态，的床上塞。你老爸是心真的狠。你信不信，要是我们两必须死一个，你老爸肯定杀你。” 毛泰久用大拇指摩挲过他的唇角。 他拿牙咬他，气势够狠，可速度不行，只上槽牙咬到下槽牙。 毛泰久贱兮兮地笑，“洛，原本我还奇怪我老爸带你回家的理由，他虽爱乱搞，在家里还是愿意做出正派父亲的扮相的，现在我好像有点明白了。” “不要那样叫我。我有名字的，我叫徐仁宇。” “也对。那是我老爸对你的叫法，我要有我自己的叫法，好让你听到时会想起来我，而不是我老爸。”毛泰久把手中的书翻转回来，翻到最开始的人物介绍的地方，“你瞧，还真让我找到个好名字，希罗底，她嫁给大希律王后很快背叛他，继而嫁给自己丈夫的哥哥希律·安提帕，还教唆自己的女儿莎乐美让约翰的头离开他的身体。” “希罗底，希罗底，希罗底。”毛泰久嚼着这个名字，越念越觉得称心如意，“多么狠心的荡妇，多么适合你的名字。” 他也不过十二岁的年纪，还是在家教颇严的家庭里长大，承受不来荡妇这样的成年人的脏话。更何况，名字里带着力量，他已经被洛这个名字玷污，扭曲成怪异的模样，现在他绝不能再容许毛泰久把希罗底这个名字烙印在他身上。他从书架上取下马塞尔·普鲁斯特的《追忆似水年华》上下册中的上册，两百多万字，四开纸硬皮封面，重似砖头，他需得两只手才拿得动。他奋力把满腔愤怒朝毛泰久的头扔去。 毛泰久轻而易举地躲开。那本书滑出漂亮弧线，飞时如白鸽振翅，哗啦啦作响，坠到地上发出巨大悲鸣。书店其它人都看向这边，他感觉自己的心也像那本书一样散开了，被压皱了，被撕裂了。他想把自己藏起来，却谁都能轻易地翻开他，读懂的都嘲笑他，读不懂的都假装读懂，然后跟着读懂的一起嘲笑他。 拎着书脊将书捡起来，里面的书页全部拱起来，抚不平，合不上。毛泰久笑着向看过来的人解释，“不好意思，弟弟闹脾气。” 为那本书付过款后，毛泰久就把装书的纸袋扔到他怀里。他赌气地把纸袋扔在地上，毛泰久低头看他，冷声斥到，“捡起来，洛。这是你自己选的书，你要自己拿着。” 如同每个无眠的夜晚瞪着黑暗那样，他瞪着毛泰久，眼神里面写满足够的坚毅，宣告着他绝不肯捡的决心。他们堵在书店的门口对峙，目光似锋利西洋剑交锋好几个来回，只差第一滴血滴落下来，便可重现法国中世纪决斗的现场。 最后是书店的收银员看不过去，走过来捡起纸袋递到他的手上。他说，“小洛，来，好好拿着。乖孩子是不该拿书撒气的。” 观赛台上横空飞来一颗子弹。 于是他的胸膛被穿破，开出红艳艳玫瑰，皇室花园最精心培育的也比不过这朵美丽。毛泰久大获全胜。少年的血，屈辱的泪，散发着蜂蜜似的甜美香味。他抱着两个纸袋，两份屈辱，笔直的脊背几乎要被折断。毛泰久终于得偿所愿地感受到伤害他的趣味，并从中获得远超想象的愉悦。 在那个没有星星也没有月亮的夜晚，毛泰久父亲没有做到的事情，毛泰久做到了。他多想用金线将少年的眼泪穿起来，挂在脖颈上，逢人便炫耀。 毛泰久从他的纤细脆弱的双臂里拿过两个纸袋，用另一只手替他擦眼泪，语气温柔地同他讲，“洛，你要是真的很想要这本书，或者想让哥哥帮你拿，你可以好好跟哥哥讲，没有必要这样发脾气。你不可能永远靠发脾气来得到你想要的。” 好似他们真的是亲密无间的兄弟。他从来没有靠发脾气得到过任何他想要的，但恍惚间，他感到自己真地靠发脾气得到了毛泰久的爱。 其实他这样不正常的孩子有个毛泰久这样不正常的哥哥才是再正常不过的事情，可偏偏他有的只是正常的姐姐和正常的弟弟，他的不正常便越发凸显出来。 “哥哥，”他拉上毛泰久伸出的手，像是地狱里的人握住通往天堂的蜘蛛丝，手割得鲜血淋漓也不肯松，带着哭腔的声音把他自己的胸腔震痛。他用衣袖擦干眼泪，“我们走吧。” 这回换他领着毛泰久往前走。他们走到来时下车的公交站，毛泰久抬头一行行仔细看公交站牌上每路公车的停靠点，最后终于锁定一班往市外驶的班车。他们手拉手站在公交站牌下，毛泰久远望马路上公交来车号码的时候，他的眼泪又落了一次，不过很短暂。毛泰久转头的时候，他已经收拾干净。 约莫十来分钟，他们等的车来，毛泰久先踏上去，伸手要拉他上去。 后面有女人和少年边喊着等等，边跑过来。女人似是病着，盛夏的日头也捂得严严实实，雅致的妆容压根盖不住憔悴面色，她瘦削得叫人心惊，轻飘飘的像是即刻就会被风带走。他忽而地想起自己的生母，一个美丽但不忠贞的女人。 跑在女人前面的少年一头微卷头发，同他差不多年龄大。 陆东植一把抓住他的手。毛泰久也已经抓住他的手，想把他往公车上拽。陆东植转而抱住他，用身体的重量拖住他，不让他上公车。 陆东植朝毛泰久很认真地说，“你不能带他走。” 隔着衣衫，他感受到背后少年奔跑后剧烈起伏的胸膛，潮湿的气息打在他耳边，背后的躯体暖热，勃发的生的气息像羊水般包裹住他。他忆起冬日同父亲打猎的木屋中的壁炉，柴木在里面噼啪作响，父亲让他们离远点，可是他总爱凑到最近的地方用铁钳戳木头，看火星跳动，甚至因此被烫伤过好几次。他记不清自己到底有多久没有被人从背后拥抱过，五年，六年，还是自襁褓时期后就再也没有。 他又落下泪来，自己却没有意识到。陆东植被他吓一跳。 裴慧淑也已经赶到，看看他，转头看向毛泰久，“不好意思，能麻烦你下来一下吗？” 毛泰久几乎要把他胳膊拉断，不耐烦地皱眉，“你们想干嘛？” “名字。请告诉我你的名字。”裴慧淑说。 “我凭什么要告诉你。”毛泰久说。 冷气从车内往外泄，公车司机开始催促，“你们到底要不要上车？” 公车上所有人都注意到这边，用聚焦目光打造出个特别的舞台。毛泰久发现有人拿出手机，蠢蠢欲动。一瞬间，毛泰久连视频标题都帮他们想好，成运财阀继承人公车夺人，疑似Gay加恋童癖。好生劲爆的八卦新闻。 “确认过你的名字，没有问题的话，我会立即跟你道歉的。” 毛泰久随口捏个假名抛给她，“柳成晖。现在，立刻，道歉。” “我怀疑你在诱拐这个孩子。”裴慧淑话说得很慢，并不强势。 听见诱拐两字，加之车下少年的异样，公车司机也警觉起来，用审视的目光盯着他看。 “这年头是法律意识普及过度了吗，哥哥带着弟弟都能被当成诱拐。小心我告你诬蔑。”毛泰久笑容不善。 “可是这孩子有伤，而且你们刚才还在书店里吵架了。” “那只是因为他嫌书重，不想拿。洛，告诉他们，是吗？” 陆东植抢在他面前替他回答，“他明明说他叫徐仁宇，根本不叫洛。洛是书里面的名字，是个女孩的名字。” -“在早晨，她就是洛，普普通通的洛，穿一只袜子，身高四尺十寸。穿上宽松裤时，她就是洛拉。在学校里她是多丽。正式签名时她是多洛雷斯。可在我的怀里，她永远是洛丽塔。” 文学区后面是儿童区，他们方才在书店的对话被陆东植隔着个书架整个地听去。他们说的很多话，陆东植都听不懂，但他从毛泰久的语气里感受到了让人滴血的锋利。后来他们又在书店门口闹一场，陆东植担心他又不知道该怎么办，把依稀记得的毛泰久和他的对话讲给裴慧淑听。孩子不能理解的部分，裴慧淑全部都理解了。 “请你立刻松开他。”裴慧淑上前去掰毛泰久抓他的手。 女人力气太小，没有掰开。 公车瞬时像是装满青蛙的罐头，充斥着细碎讨论，毛泰久被吵得头疼，不得不下车。公车司机却不走，刚才还赶时间的人们也都不知道从哪里抽出了时间观看戏剧发展。 毛泰久转头斜瞥公车司机一眼，“我们不上车了。你走啊。” 公车司机不识得他身份，并不惧他。 前面三岔口停着的玛莎拉蒂上下来个年轻男人，朝公车这边走来，热切地朝毛泰久挥手，“你们两兄弟怎么在这里？” 又来个贵公子哥，还是个韩语说得生涩的公子哥，公车上的人突然搞不清他们这是唱的哪一出。毛泰久虽恼怒金光日跟踪他们，但情况特殊也只得跟着金光日做戏，露出委屈的表情，“哥，还好你来了，不然今天我说不准要因为诱拐亲弟弟进警察局走一趟了。” “哦呀，诱拐？你小子诱拐谁？”金光日装得逼真。 毛泰久指指他。金光日半眯起眼睛，露出个狐狸笑，“不过你们本来也就只是重组家庭的兄弟，不是亲兄弟，现在你们父母不是又离婚了吗，所以你们又不是兄弟了。这可该怎么算，不是亲哥哥的哥哥带着不是亲弟弟的弟弟出来玩，这在韩国是诱拐吗？” 毛泰久无语，这个男人在乱加些什么设定，绕得人头晕，MBC狗血剧爱好者吗。 “当然不算。误会而已。”说着，毛泰久凶狠地瞪背后的公车司机一眼。 既然不是亲生兄弟，那么异姓也是正常。公车司机见不是诱拐，放心下来，点燃离合，欲走。公车中段一个格子衬衣少年却突然站起来，从后门下了车。公车扬长而去，尾气扑打尹宗佑一脸。 他在朦胧一片中看见尹宗佑的脸。他记得这个格子衬衣少年清秀朴素的脸。 尹宗佑是好说歹说才让父母同意让他放假独自到首尔玩，他常在电视里看到如天堂般美好的清潭洞，由此对清潭洞十分向往，然而身临其境和透过电视看到是两种感官体验。站在这个由黄金和钞票堆砌起来的街区，他没有感受到丝毫快乐，反而觉得累极，周围人好似都在对自己指指点点，嘲笑他的穷酸。他只能不停地走，走到汗流浃背也不肯停，至少在清潭洞走路是不要钱的。 在看见毛泰久在对他施暴后又去给他排冰淇淋，尹宗佑心中的第一反应是，好像在训狗。片刻后，又在心中真诚跟少年道歉，将那样漂亮的水晶少年比作乡下野狗，实在过分。尹宗佑好奇毛泰久和他接下来要做什么，又正巧走累，就在他后面的椅子上休息，观察他什么反应。后来他把小熊装饰饼干取下来，而毛泰久把冰淇淋扔掉的举动，震惊了尹宗佑。 明明他就算渴得嗓子冒烟也舍不得给自己买杯冷饮，可毛泰久却扔得毫无留恋，周围也无人觉得诧异。两万三千多韩元，二十多分钟的排队，就只买个小熊装饰饼干？ 尹宗佑对金钱的认知彻底地被这片街区，和这片小熊装饰饼干颠覆。今天之后，玻璃弹珠再不能被称做碎钻宝石，尹宗佑再也回不到之前那个无忧无虑的自己。那是尹宗佑人生中第一次意识到，有钱人的天堂就是无钱人的地狱。 在公车站旁看见他和毛泰久的时候，尹宗佑是意外的，这样的公子哥不当有专车接送吗？ 下车对于尹宗佑而言是个艰难的抉择，他的车钱已经付过，他的椅子还没有坐热，而且这件事已经有人在管。可是尹宗佑想到他脸颊的掐伤、小熊装饰饼干和被丢弃的冰淇淋，便如坐针毡。今天尹宗佑和那么多有钱人擦肩，唯独他是不一样的，他没有看不起尹宗佑，甚至有钱的他和没钱的尹宗佑有着相同的观点。正如他从尹宗佑眼睛里读到，尹宗佑也从他的眼睛里读到，好浪费。 金光日拍拍陆东植的背，“你能把仁宇松开吗，你把他勒痛了。” 陆东植抱歉地松开手。金光日把他拉过去，他也没有任何反应。他太专注在哭上面，除了哭思考不了任何事情，也做不了任何事情，简直就像他这一生的眼泪全部都要在今天一天内流尽似的。 裴慧淑对这个突然插手的年轻男人的话并不完全相信，“你真的认识他们吗？” “当然。这个孩子叫徐仁宇，”金光日指向毛泰久，“他叫毛泰久。” 毛泰久不知道金光日是如何在这么短的时间内弄到情报的，但也间接地意识到这是来自于金光日的警告，我不好惹，你最好自己识相地把猎物让出来。面对金光日一而再，再而三的挑衅，毛泰久的斗志被勾起来，对手右勾拳都打到脸上来，再不还手就是傻子。强龙和地头蛇，就让他们看看今天谁能压对方一头。 “可是他说他叫柳成晖。”裴慧淑说。 金光日笑盈盈地看向毛泰久，“你干嘛编假名？” 毛泰久心想，演戏谁怕谁，便直面迎战上去，顺着金光日的话编一出兄弟情深的戏码，“我怕说真名会被人认出来。我不想因为我，让洛受惩罚。你也知道，我们的父母离异后，就一直不允许我们见面。今天我们也是偷偷溜出来的。” “你为什么要叫他洛？”裴慧淑疑惑地看向毛泰久。 “这是我和我弟弟之间的小秘密，如果洛愿意告诉你，我就告诉你。”毛泰久走到他面前，弯腰帮他擦眼泪，“你不要难过了，看着你这样，哥哥我心里也很难受。” 说着，毛泰久把他的头按进自己的肩颈之间，又不动声色地拍开金光日黏在他臂膀上的手。 “今天回去以后，我们还可以再见面的。洛，哥哥跟你保证。”毛久泰左手轻轻拍抚他的脊背，挂着纸袋的右手搭在他的后脖子上，“我向你保证。我绝对，绝对，不会让你痛苦的。” 毛泰久演得太真，心思单纯如陆东植直接被感动到热泪盈眶，裴慧淑却不怎么相信毛泰久和金光日中的任何一个。尹宗佑旁观着，由衷地感到，毛泰久对少年果然很像是在训狗。 在毛泰久宽厚的肩背上，他的心被钝针缓慢缝合起来。他深吸一口气，又呼出来，如此往复五六次，才完全止住眼泪。他当然有选择的权利，毛泰久或金光日，陆东植母子或尹宗佑，这个下午要以怎样的方式继续下去，以怎样的方式迎来结束，都在他的一念之间。 四个区的轮盘在命运之手的拨动下高速旋转，继而渐渐停缓下来，银色的钢珠咕噜一下进洞了。压毛泰久的赌客们可尽情欢呼鼓掌，赚个盆满钵满。 他用自己的脸颊撒娇般地蹭蹭毛泰久的脸颊，“撒谎的人要吞千针。” “嗯，撒谎的人要吞千针。”在裴慧淑看不到的角度，毛泰久得意地朝金光日笑一下。 毛泰久松开他。他转头跟陆东植母子说，“他是我的哥哥，不是诱拐犯。我们要回家了。” “你不能这样。”裴慧淑的心因为他软得一塌糊涂说话方式而揪起来，“告诉阿姨，他们是不是在对你做一些不好的事情。” 他摇头，“我的哥哥对我很好。” “那是错误的，你只是还没有意识到那是错误，所以你以为那是正确的。”裴慧淑望进他的眼睛里，“对你好的哥哥是不会对你动手的，也不会对你说残忍的话，更不会在父亲强迫你做不该做的事情时无动于衷。” 金光日打断裴慧淑的话，“你到底在说什么？泰久很疼爱仁宇的。” “可是我们家东植听到的他们的对话似乎不是这样。”裴慧淑的语气强硬起来，她很心痛，也很愤怒，没有孩子应该承受这些，“既然他那么疼爱他，又为什么要对他说那样难听的话，还让一个未成年的孩子做那样的事情。” “说什么难听的话？做什么样的事情？”金光日颇感兴趣。 “就是……”在自己的孩子和另外一个同龄的孩子面前，裴慧淑很难说出那几个词。 金光日故作诧异地追问：“到底是什么难听的话和什么样的事？我认识的泰久从来都不会对仁宇说一句重话，更从来没有强迫他做过任何事情。” “他说这个孩子是，”裴慧淑艰难地小声说，“下贱货。荡妇。还让这个孩子服务自己的父亲。” 金光日诧异，“咦，怎么会？” “简直太荒谬，纯粹的诽谤。我根本没有说过这样的话，更没有做这样的事。”毛泰久坚定地说，“这些都是你家孩子的邪恶幻想吧。” 陆东植无辜瞪大眼睛，摇摇头。 金光日看毛泰久认真神色，险些破功笑场。这样高超演技，奥斯卡不给毛泰久颁个小金人简直没有天理。 他从毛泰久的眼神中读懂指令，对裴慧淑说：“请您不要再这样说我哥哥。您所说的话实在太奇怪了，我哥哥从没有对我说过这样的话，更没有欺负过我。我们要回家了，请您不要再跟着我们。” 说完，他躲到毛泰久的身后去。他的高墙，他的保护，他的阴影，都有着同一个名字，毛泰久。 看着他如此依赖毛泰久，裴慧淑动摇了，或许真的是东植误会了。东植来找她时手上拿着的那本书，《洛丽塔》，她尽管没有看过，但听说过，那是本不道德的书。东植还那么小，或许把一些书里的情节和他们兄弟的对话记混。 金光日适时地拍掌吸引众人的注意，对他和毛泰久提议道，“不如我送你们回去吧。” “不麻烦了，刚好公车来了。我们坐公车回去就好。”毛泰久皮笑肉不笑地说。 毛泰久拉着他的手上了公车，这次没有人再阻止他们。尹宗佑从后门跟上车，若不是公交卡里的金额在减少，尹宗佑简直有种自己刚才没有下车的错觉。 他和毛泰久在最后一排靠窗的位置坐下，稍稍侧头就能看到那辆高调的玛莎拉蒂慢吞吞地跟在公车后面两到三个车位的地方。他们在一个人多的站下车，随人流钻进商场，走地下通道到达就近的另一个站点，轻而易举地甩掉那个讨人厌的小尾巴，殊不知除此之外还有只小蚂蚁一直默默黏在他们的背后。 他们在一个平房区下车，如两尊身价不菲的黄金像，走在灰墙窄巷里格外扎眼。从公车落地的瞬间，尹宗佑如鱼归水，甚至不用刻意隐藏，就已经像个隐形人。 他们到了家破旧的家庭旅馆，前台是个和毛泰久年龄相仿的高个瘦削少年。少年低头温书，身上的白色棉质圆领衫对于他而言过分肥大，领口也走形得厉害。毛泰久敲三下桌面，递出十张五万韩元，徐文祖看眼毛泰久身后的他，摇摇头。于是毛泰久又摸出十张五万韩元，徐文祖还是摇头。直到毛泰久不耐烦地扔出一个牛皮信封的时候，徐文祖才从抽屉里摸出把钥匙递给毛泰久，低头继续温书。 那个牛皮信封和家中徐志勋的儿童图片书一样厚，看见徐文祖淡漠地把桌上的钱收进一旁洗得发白的书包的夹层里，他想，这个人怎么不打开看看，万一里面装的真的只是本儿童图画书那不就亏大了吗。 这时，他发现徐文祖看的是本通体蓝色的《实用牙科局部麻醉》，是医学生的专用教材。他凑过去，歪着头问，“哥哥，你会成为牙医吗？” 徐文祖没有抬头，“就算你叫我哥哥，我也不会救你的。” 他咧嘴笑起来，露出牙齿，“我不是想要你救我的，我只是想问你想要我的虎牙吗？我弟弟说，我的虎牙跟狗的牙齿一样尖。” 毛泰久凑近看看，又用指腹去摸他的尖牙，惊叹，“真的跟狗的牙齿一样尖。” “想要观察狗的牙齿，我就该去真的狗的嘴巴里面拔。”徐文祖抬头，端详着他的牙齿片刻后，还是说，“你的牙齿长得很好。” 他像是所有被夸奖的孩子那样得意地笑起来，连眉眼都弯，毛泰久有些妒忌徐文祖。徐文祖看着他排列整齐、饱满光洁的牙齿，心里却在想别的事情，保育院里面孩子的牙齿大多因为缺乏钙质，长得稀疏不齐，或者因为保护不得当而泛黄，让人诧异的是，哪怕没有糖吃，他们竟然也会长龋齿。相比之下，这个少年的牙齿太过完美，完美得想让人把它们全部拔下来一颗颗砸碎。 徐文祖问，“你的第二磨牙换过了吗？” 他疑惑地反问，“哪颗牙齿是第二磨牙？” “第七颗牙。不过你还没长智齿，也就是你现在的尽头牙。” “我不记得换没换了。” 徐文祖淡淡地说，“张开嘴，我看看。” 他依言张开嘴，徐文祖抬手，但抬到一半想到自己没有医用手套，便用手掌托着他的下颌，只用目光探看。他的第二磨牙已经由乳牙换成恒牙，新牙长出来不到一年时间，和其它牙齿一样，有着异常优美的形状。 徐文祖放下手，目光又落回到自己的书上。 “你想要我的第二磨牙吗？”他问。 徐文祖的态度突然地恶劣起来，“我不要你的牙齿，更不会记得你。滚远点，小屁孩。” “我还以为你会想要……”计划落空，乌暗睫毛砸落下去，他的失落全都溢于言表。他自顾自地说，“听说牙科是医生里面要读得最久的，要很多年才能读出来，然后还要实习好几年，才能转正。不过当上主治医师后，就能自己开诊所，在首尔市中心选个好地段，自己又有个好手艺的话，比在医院里面拿工资来钱快不知道多少倍。” 徐文祖没想到像他这样有钱人家的小孩也会想赚钱的事情。随即徐文祖想起另外件事来，看向毛泰久，“我九月份以后就不在这里打工了。” 毛泰久不可置信轻笑一声，问：“还真要认真读书？” 徐文祖答：“我一直都认真读书的。” 毛泰久笑得更厉害，“读书好啊，拿红颜色的钞票读书，好多赚些屎一样颜色的钞票花。读医生就更好了，消毒水肯定能把你手上的味道洗得干干净净。但不管你怎么跑，你最后还是会回到那个大婶身边的，就像个把门牙磕掉的孩子那样满嘴是血，嘤嘤地哭着，跑回妈妈身边，求抱抱。只是要麻烦我重新找地方玩了。” 徐文祖知道毛泰久性格能恶劣到什么程度，懒得同毛泰久闹，只埋头进书里，连个不爽表情都不给毛泰久。 毛泰久还有更重要的事情迫不及待要去做，也不太在乎徐文祖的反应，兴致高昂地哼着歌，手里转着钥匙，拉着他的手往后面走。 他走出几步，跟毛泰久说：“把我的书给我。” 毛泰久把袋子递给他，妒意漫到嗓子眼，“你就这么喜欢那小子？” 他抱起纸袋，露出醉酒的笑，“他一直摇头。” 毛泰久嗤之以鼻，“讨你高兴可真简单。” 身边所有人都默认他是轻贱的，只有徐文祖一直摇头，把他的估价不断抬高，他难得地变得贵重起来。商人眼里的估价难道还会出错吗，他从他的父亲、他父亲的朋友们那里学到，好商人是绝不看走眼的。他一厢情愿地认定徐文祖是个好商人。 他把装书的纸袋放到桌上，极诚恳地对徐文祖说：“请告诉我你的名字。这样这辈子至少会有一个人到死都记得你。” 只有两层的破旧家庭旅馆，随时可能散架的风扇在头顶吱嘎吱嘎地费力转着，让人心烦的热浪从外面扑打进来，热却并不随热浪退去而流走，像熬化的红糖黏在人身上，空气中始终有股挥散不去的贫穷特有的霉味。在这样枯燥乏味、堪称折磨的日子里，突然有人告诉你他到死都会记得你，在保育院长大的徐文祖其实挺心动的。 但一只残酷的手在徐文祖说出自己的名字前，拽住他的后脖领把他拉走，徐文祖预料中的掴耳光声却迟迟没有响起。徐文祖想，这可真不像是毛泰久的作风。徐文祖把纸袋里面的书拿出来。不仅是本受过大磨难的残次品，而且还只是大部头的上册，叫人怎么读，拿来当防身武器还嫌背着重得慌，虽然如此想着，但徐文祖还是放下教材，翻开长篇小说的上册看起来。 序言都还没有看完，就被个乡下少年打断，“不好意思。能麻烦你告诉我他们在哪个房间吗？” 两根骨节分明的修长手指比出个剪刀。 尹宗佑诧异，“两万？” 徐文祖眼神冷淡，“二个十万。” 尹宗佑摸遍所有口袋都没凑够一个十万，哭丧着脸立在原地，继而想要对徐文祖动之以情晓之以理，“我全身上下只有这么多了。背包的那个家伙带个未成年人来这里开房，那个男孩那么小还不知道他想做什么，你不可能不知道他是想做什么吧。那个男孩你也看到了吧，家境不一般的，你这么放他们进去，出了事肯定会给你们家店惹上麻烦的。你告诉我他们在哪个房间，差的钱我之后会补给你的。” 这段话里面有三个很重大的错误。不清楚情况的人，不知道毛泰久想要做什么的人，会惹上麻烦的人，通通不是徐文祖，而是尹宗佑自己才对。然而尹宗佑个人对此毫无察觉。 通常而言，徐文祖是不会故意去招惹毛泰久的，但对上的乌黑眼睛里面焦虑是真的，焦虑背后隐藏的阴暗也是真的，徐文祖忽然对这个有些不自量力的乡下少年很是满意。徐文祖把尹宗佑摆出来的皱巴巴纸币和零散硬币清点一下，统共八万五千二百元。拿多少钱，办多少事。这些钱虽然不够让徐文祖告诉尹宗佑毛泰久的房间号，但已经足够让徐文祖提醒尹宗佑他所犯的错误。 如果说在钱之外，还有其它原因的话，那就是今天毛泰久的话确实地冒犯到徐文祖了。 徐文祖把钱折好放进书包夹层里，“那个男人叫毛泰久。” 呆愣半天，尹宗佑才明白过来徐文祖的意思，从裤包里摸出手机开始搜索毛泰久这个名字。成运财阀的唯一合法继承人，含着金汤匙出生的上天宠儿，站在阶级金字塔顶端的贵公子。像尹宗佑这样的小人物，毛泰久连手指都不用动只需个眼神就能摧毁尹宗佑全部人生。 金钱和权势这两座大山，不论哪一座尹宗佑都翻不过去。 徐文祖又说，“他今天去的是楼下，虽然只有张坏沙发，但优点是隔音效果好。” 楼下？若非要说这水泥铸成的简陋建筑还有楼下的话，那就只能是地下室了。 徐文祖反手指向身后挂着的时钟，“如果你是想救那个小屁孩的话，那就等十分钟再进去。如果你是想要那个小屁孩感谢你的话，那就等二十分钟再进去。如果你是想要那个小屁孩用钱求你救他的话，那就等三十分钟再进去。当然，我肯定会拦着你的，不过我不擅长打架。那边的消防柜里面虽然没有灭火器，但消防斧还是有的。” 徘徊数分钟，尹宗佑好不容易下定决心，走到积满灰尘的消防柜旁边，结果出师未捷，使出吃奶劲也打不开柜门。徐文祖看不过去，热心给他个免费提醒，底下柜栓还没拉起来。尹宗佑拿出红色消防斧，在肾上腺激素的作用下手心发汗得厉害，刚走两步，没拿稳，斧子滑出坠地，不知为何身体受激竟本能地把斧子一脚踢得老远。 面对徐文祖的无语眼神，尹宗佑讪笑两声，将汗手在牛仔裤上揉擦干净，颤颤巍巍地走过去把斧子捡起。时间一分一秒地流过去，果然如徐文祖说的那样，地下室隔音极好，一点声响都听不见，恐惧感和使命感在尹宗佑的体内斗争着。 尘土翻飞起来，把热量全部囚禁住。好热。 毛泰久进去后的第十七分钟，尹宗佑看向徐文祖，手仍然止不住地发汗颤抖，“那我去了。” 徐文祖看向他身后大喊一声，“扔掉。” 斧子从尹宗佑的手里再次飞出，在地面旋转几圈撞到墙角才止住，尹宗佑无措地将颤抖双手举至胸前。整齐有序的脚步声愈来愈近，三个穿着黑色西服的高个壮汉冲进来。尹宗佑抱头，蹲在地上，心中惊奇，这是上演什么美国谍战片。 为首的隔着桌面揪住徐文祖衣领，用带着奇怪口音的韩语问，“那两个小孩在哪儿？” 和面对尹宗佑时的敲诈勒索不同，徐文祖毫不犹豫地将毛泰久出卖，“后面地下室。” 为首的放开徐文祖，黑西服们冲进后面的地下室。尹宗佑听见铁门被踹开的声音，下到地下室的楼梯似乎很长，硬皮靴底踩在水泥地上的哒哒声响了很久，然后是稍小一声铁门被踹开的声音，片刻后，毛泰久暴怒的咒骂声渐近渐大，又突然地被掐断。 尹宗佑怯怯抬头，见前头出来的黑西服肩上扛着被绑着手脚贴住嘴巴如毛虫般扭动身子的毛泰久。毛泰久像是在婚礼现场上被抢走新娘的新郎一样愤怒。 紧随其后从黑黝黝的阴影里钻出抹一尘不染的白，泛着冷光的绸垂下似水，轻薄细腻的纱翻飞如烟，为首的黑西服怀中，他沉沉睡着，如琥珀中永恒不变的爱与美之神的倒影。 尹宗佑看见他裸露的脊背上有幅诡异图画，陈旧鞭伤叠着吻痕，如同蔷薇压着藤蔓。浓郁颜料从他的背上流到尹宗佑的心中。颤抖双手不知何时恢复正常，尹宗佑勇气大作，像头硕角的斗牛那样用头顶向抱着小新娘的黑西服，但事实上他只是头刚刚学会站立的初生牛犊，还没接近就被旁边的黑西服一个过肩摔放倒。 徐文祖看见尹宗佑被黑西服绑手绑脚扛肩上的时候，眼睛里竟迸发出异样的光彩。思索片刻后，看明白尹宗佑的心思，继而更加中意这个乡下少年。如果再次见面，徐文祖想同他交朋友。 尹宗佑和毛泰久被粗暴地扔进汽车后备箱里，车子发动后，汽油的味道就蒸腾到上面来，让人头脑发胀，胃里直犯恶心。再见光，已经是在半山腰的一栋英式别墅前。 在后备箱中，关于绑架自己的人，毛泰久心中已有猜想。 别墅客厅里，金光日双腿交叉慵懒地坐在棕红色天鹅绒沙发上，背后整面玻璃墙采光极好，山间风光尽在其中。壁挂式电视里面在放着黑白电影，是莱·苏恩和詹姆斯·莱森主演的那版《洛丽塔》。斯坦利·库布里克翻遍八百多最娇艳玫瑰，找出划伤最深，却最不疼痛的那朵，成就那朵玫瑰的同时，亦摧毁那朵玫瑰。 金光日一直很遗憾，斯坦利·库布里克没有付出一切对抗《海斯法典》的勇气，竟屈服于电影审查法将书中十二岁的可人儿改成十五岁。 洛丽塔，十二岁，一个受诅咒的名字，一个不详的年纪。谁要是爱她就必须背负杀人的觉悟，谁要是想假扮成她就定要遭一番罪。 但男人怀抱中洛丽塔的罪和清晨的洛无关。 黑西服把无意识的他递到金光日的怀里。毛泰久的眼光是很好的，露背细带更显少年颈长肩薄，裙掐腰摆大，恰到好处遮住一些隐秘，露出下面圆润的膝盖、纤细的小腿。金光日手指划过他被皮包裹住的起伏的脊椎，在蔷薇和藤蔓的数次挽留中迷失在这片初夏的花园。少年迟迟未进入青春期没有彰显性征的身体肉少骨头多，不怎么适合拥抱，却比发育成熟女人软膏似的身体更让金光日满意。此时此刻，骨感比肉欲更致命。 在人造美盛行的韩国他的美是天生的神明的赏赐，谭清洞商场里，金光日很自然地注意到他。他乖巧地被毛泰久指挥来指挥去，穿那些女人，甚至不是女孩，的衣服。性别错位的衣物非但不能削减他的美，反而让他用于自我保护的冷漠显得更加高尚。他只是站在那里，不用特意做什么，就会让人有想要摧毁他的冲动。 霎时间，金光日过去十多天的寻欢作乐都变作浪费时间。毫无血气被忧愁缭绕着的少年，无畏地站在乱剑流矢中显得那样强大，唯诺地跟在毛泰久身后又显得那样弱小，金光日喜欢这样的不可调和的矛盾。 金光日买下那件毛泰久没有买的裙，在装衣服的纸袋里面装入微型GPS定位器，想，我还没有杀过这样小的男孩，他会成为很好的开端。 金光日打定主意，如果今天太阳落山前他还没有杀死他，那他要把他带回朝鲜。然后做什么呢？折磨两三个星期再杀死他，或者把他养在身边，每天玩看看今天你能不能杀死我的游戏，那会很有趣的。那个未来还太远，金光日从来不细想那么远的事情。 看过毛泰久双肩包里的东西，金光日把包扔到地上，让黑西服把毛泰久和尹宗佑“请”到椅子上。 双手绑在椅背后面，双脚绑在椅子脚上，粗糙尼龙绳磨得手腕疼，尹宗佑试着扭动两下调整姿势，立马被黑西服抓住肩膀固定。尹宗佑转头看见毛泰久和他相同待遇，心里顿时放松下来。毛泰久却好似没有注意到尹宗佑，笔直地怒视金光日。 金光日指着尹宗佑，用朝鲜语问黑西服，“他是谁？” 黑西服也用朝鲜语答，“他好像认识他们。为了防止他跟其它人通风报信，打断您的计划，所以一起带过来了。要不要现在杀掉？” 尹宗佑第一次在现实里听见手枪上膛的声音，和电影里面流畅的金属条滑撞声不同，安了消音器的枪上膛只声很轻微的叮，像是班上女同学手机上挂的铃铛的声音。奇异的是，现在他的心中毫无恐惧，仿佛他的恐惧已经在后备箱里被过长的车程消磨殆尽。 金光日摆手，“不用。我刚好需要一两个互动观众。把他们嘴上的封条揭下来。” 重获说话权，尹宗佑以为毛泰久会像被带走时那样暴怒，但毛泰久只是平淡地问坐在沙发上的绑架策划者的名字。 黑西服给了毛泰久一个响亮的耳光。 “你在做什么？你知道你打的是谁吗。”金光日训斥黑西服，话说着说着却又变态地笑起来，“他可是成运集团的大少爷。你给自己惹上大麻烦了。” “对不起。”打毛泰久的黑西服跪倒在毛泰久面前用别扭的韩语道歉。站起来后把手背到身后去，旁边的同事上前，三记全力的响亮耳光，鼻血淌下来。 金光日笑嘻嘻，用韩语跟毛泰久说话，“你要是觉得不满意我还可以让他们接着打。” 毛泰久咬牙切齿，“继续打，给我往死里打。” 十记耳光过后，打毛泰久的黑西服脸肿似猪头，连旁边同为被绑架者的尹宗佑都快看不过眼，毛泰久却很畅意地说，“继续。你要是没劲，就换其它人来。” 黑西服摇摇晃晃，眼见要不行。 “停。”金光日干涉。旁边的黑西服松口大气，连忙把打毛泰久的黑西服带下去，怕毛泰久再责难他们的头。 “不要让这点小事破坏整个美好的下午。你和我有些爱好挺像的，我觉得我们可以交个朋友。”金光日说。 “像个屁。”毛泰久说。 金光日把怀中的他的头压低，让他像是在哭泣那样依偎在自己的胸膛上，朝毛泰久露出讥讽的笑。金光日没有忘记公交车站牌旁，毛泰久对他露出的得意洋洋的笑容。金光日向来信奉以眼还眼以牙还牙的人生准则，以挖出双眼还一个瞪眼，以三十六颗血牙还一句不中意的话。 “泰久，你年龄比我小，按韩国的规矩，你该叫我声哥，对我用敬语的。不过我很中意你，所以你愿意用平语，我也不介意。我们可以一起玩，今天过后，我们会成为彼此最亲密的朋友。”如同抚摸宠物波斯猫，金光日的手流连在少年的脖颈上，毛泰久有种把金光日的手指一节一节地用锤子敲碎的强烈冲动。 金光日比个手势，黑西服便推个中型行李箱过来，打开放到毛泰久前面。 “你喜欢什么。我们可以按你喜欢的方式来叫醒他。” 箱子里的东西有些很直接，有些却让尹宗佑摸不着头脑。毛泰久只粗略瞄一眼便露出厌恶表情，尹宗佑虽然好奇也不好多看。 毛泰久直截了当地拒绝金光日的邀请，“我不喜欢分享，尤其是私人物品。” “私人物品？我以为他只是你的玩物而已。既然你不选择，那我就要用我的方式吻醒我们的睡美人了。”金光日笑出声来，残酷中又有点天真。 金光日从箱子里拿出一根蜡烛点燃。尹宗佑看着毛泰久，毛泰久的两侧咬肌绷紧显然被激怒但仍很克制自己的情绪，当尹宗佑意识到毛泰久不会阻止金光日的时候，尹宗佑感觉自己有义务替毛泰久说出他想要说的话，“不要”。 如果说尹宗佑是个好的观众，对舞台上的每个细节都做出适当的反应，那么毛泰久就是演员们最讨厌的那类漠然的观众。金光日的手倾斜，让透明的蜡泪一滴滴落下，眼睛玩味地看向毛泰久，无声地说，要怪就怪你太弱小，离开父亲就什么都不是，连想要杀死的人都杀不掉。 他以为自己死了。他甚至感觉到自己的灵魂从肉骨堆砌的身体中脱离出来，但仍然很沉重。吹来一阵大风，把他带回家里。弟弟趴在客厅的地毯上打单机游戏，后妈提醒弟弟吃水果的声音从厨房传过来。他往右挪了挪，就进到姐姐的房间，姐姐两只手刚涂完红色甲油，手机夹在肩和头的中间，正在同闺蜜煲电话粥。姐姐看向他所在的方向，他以为姐姐能看到他，高兴地朝她挥手，姐姐却慌不迭地拿起作业本拍过来，原来墙上有只小蜘蛛爬过。甲油蹭到作业本上，姐姐啧一声从抽屉里拿出卸甲油，把红艳艳十个指甲全部卸得干干净净。他往上走，到父亲的书房，父亲不在那里。他找遍整个房子也没有找到父亲。大风又起，他被吹到常去的湖边，父亲正在那里垂钓。他钻进一条鱼的身体里，咬住父亲的吊钩，丝毫不在乎鱼鳃被划破。父亲钓到鱼很高兴的样子，周围父亲的朋友都围过来，说这条鱼真是条漂亮的大鱼。父亲高兴地哈哈大笑着，做个人情把鱼送给了朋友。他从鱼的身体逃出来，鱼就不再动弹，死掉了。或许在他进入鱼身体里面之前，鱼就已经死掉了。 然而他惊恐地睁开眼，发现他的死亡只是一个甜美的梦。他不仅没有死，还穿着条女人的裙子，被白日里遇见的陌生男人抱在怀里，熔浆在他的背后流淌。这比起梦更像是梦的该死的现实。 他想要张望找毛泰久，却被金光日按住头，动弹不得。看不见毛泰久，他太慌张，不知道自己是该奋力地挣扎，还是该顺从地承受。想到毛泰久背叛了他的这种可能，他本已分崩离析的心竟仍旧抽搐地疼痛起来，只能绝望地弯起脊背把头压得更低，主动把自己的身体献祭出去。 金光日看着他神色片刻间三番变化，由初醒时的茫然转为意识到危险的惊慌，再转为自我保护的冷漠，抱着他只觉如抱着条刚从海里捞起来的人鱼，心里觉得欢喜，不由自主亲亲他额头。他实在太称金光日的心意，金光日明白自己很难不在太阳下山之前杀死他。 他在金光日松懈的时候转头，先看见尹宗佑，不明白这个一面之缘的乡下少年为何会出现在这里。然后，终于，他看见毛泰久，他的高墙轰然倒塌，他的保护骤然失效，他的阴影振翅高飞，他的心却安稳下来，原来毛泰久没有舍弃他。他依靠出人意料的惊羊般的力气从金光日的怀里挣脱出来，跑向毛泰久，黑西服在半路把他截住，摁倒在莫里斯式花鸟纹地毯上。白色的蜡碎得满地都是。 “哥哥，你保证过的，不会让我痛苦的。你保证过会杀死我的。说谎的人要吞千针。”他朝毛泰久喊。 他以为自己在怨恨，但事实上他颤抖的声音听起来很是愉悦。 对上他的眼睛，毛泰久脸侧肌肉抽搐一下，最后还是什么都没有说。尹宗佑看着毛泰久背在身后紧攥的双拳想，毛泰久只是在假装，假装事情仍在掌握中，假装对眼前的事情无动于衷，假装没有因为他的话而心碎。 毛泰久希望自己在他眼里自始至终都是无所不能的，但是毛泰久不知道，对于他而言，即使毛泰久不是无所不能的，也丝毫不会影响毛泰久在他心中的重要性。 他又被拖回到沙发上，金光日站起身来以生物学家看生物标本的眼神俯看他。他小小一只，血液也少得可怜，若那层白皙皮肤被划开，很快就会变得干瘪。金光日喜欢他饱满的脆弱，不愿意见他过早地枯萎褪色，但与此同时，金光日也喜欢他的眼睛只在疼痛时才有的生动光彩，如同国王权杖上宝石折射的光芒，所以金光日为这只长着反骨假装温顺的羊羔准备了特别的礼物。 金光日让黑西服钳制住他，在众目睽睽之下，掀开裙纱，打开他的双腿，那里荆棘环绕。金光日轻柔抚摸他大腿内侧软肉，用红色彩笔在那里画出三道四指宽的长线。起初他以为金光日只是要做毛基范曾经对他做过的事，没有抵抗，后来他意识到金光日真正要坐的事情，开始用尽全身力量挣扎，但仍不敌黑西服。因为疼痛和屈辱，他浑身止不住地颤抖起来。 在他在第一次叫痛时，毛泰久说“闭嘴”。他咬住下唇，把所有疼痛都锁死在喉间。他那么听话，只要是父亲和毛泰久的要求，都尽力去做，果真牢牢闭嘴没有再叫喊。毛泰久笑，即使他只是在观望，他也仍然是他的支配者。金光日嫉妒得发疯，恨恨地把针扎得更深，保证他这辈子都无法摆脱它们。 玻璃窗透进来的淡金色日光，纹身器冰冷的银色针尖，墨黑的染料，红棕的沙发，硬挺的黑西服，橙黄的银莲花，柔软的白裙。 尹宗佑很快意识到自己的制止叫喊只是另一种喝彩，于是沉痛地闭上眼睛，侧过头去，闭而不语，眼中竟不自觉地落下泪来。这天堂中的地狱比地狱更让人无法直视。 金光日自说自话，“我第一次给别人纹身，是个女孩，不，她已经二十三岁，已经担不起孩子的孩字，只有像你这样年龄的孩子才能被称为孩子。她是个女人。我本来想在她左胸上纹一只青雀，她挣扎得很厉害，害得我总是偏针。纹到一半我就放弃了，因为我明白再继续这样下去怎么也没办法纹出一只青雀，只能纹出好像有两个翅膀的怪东西。可是我又是个固执的人，我想要做的事情我一定要做到，所以我不知疲倦地练习，直到她的后背上全部都纹满青雀，我终于渐渐掌握纹身的技巧，最后我在她的心口上纹了一只像是要撕裂她皮肤飞出来那样完美的青雀。当然，整个过程，我都保证她是清醒的。” 在异国少年的大腿内侧，金光日用朝鲜语、韩语、英语写一个展品的名牌，日后但凡有人途经此处，就会明白这个物件隶属何人，代表着何意，为何珍贵，他们会代替金光日提醒少年关于这个永恒的下午的所有事情。 当纹身完成的时候，对毛泰久的嫉妒很快地被金光日抛之脑后。 自此开始，他可以不是徐仁宇，可以不是洛，可以不是希罗底，但必须是金光日的小鸟，他的美丽会因沐浴在金光日所有物的荣光下而永驻。 毛泰久眼睛一眨不眨地看着少年汗津津发红发肿的大腿内侧，嘴角泛起淡淡的残酷笑意。 毛泰久想，金光日依靠蛮力从自己的嘴里抢走猎物，但金光日没有掌握驯服那只猎物的技巧，只靠屈辱和疼痛是没办法真正地杀死这只猎物的。 关于那个没有星星也没有月亮的夜晚，有两件事毛泰久说谎，他手里不是没有武器的，他拿着刻满如尼符文的妙奥尼尔，准备在父亲的面前用金色的闪电敲碎父亲情人的漂亮脑袋。可是父亲情人受伤时的尖叫让毛泰久莫名地感到害怕，他想起自己十二岁的那个没有星星也没有月亮的夜晚，他和母亲在一起，窥视到父亲腥臭味的秘密时，母亲也是那样的尖叫的。不仅如此，他的尖叫让毛泰久的内心那个十二岁的自己也跟着尖叫起来，这让毛泰久感觉自己从内到外都在破碎。 “他甚至都没有哭。”不知为何，毛泰久竟然把这句心中所想说出声来。 尹宗佑诧异地看着毛泰久，清楚地知道毛泰久的这句话将使得金光日把更多的磨难涂抹在他的身上，继而尹宗佑想起小熊装饰饼干，和那家平房区里的家庭旅馆。毛泰久攥紧的拳误导尹宗佑产生了毛泰久在乎这个十二岁少年的想法，进而把希望错误地寄寓在毛泰久身上。尹宗佑沉重地意识到，毛泰久攥拳只是因为不想输给金光日。 他的头脑被过量的疼痛搅得混混沌沌的，湿润的黑色眼睛艰难地对焦毛泰久，声音嘶哑，“哥哥你不能这样对我。” “他甚至都没有哭。”毛泰久更加大声、更加得意地重复。 瞧，在我身边时他总是哭个不停，可是你给他那么多疼痛，他甚至都没有哭。 金光日捏着他的下巴端详他的脸，他的眼睛像清晨雾蒙蒙的湖面，可是没有雨，“你为什么不哭呢？难道你连眼泪都必须要我给你吗？” 尖锐的针离眼球毫米，他惶惶然睁大眼睛。金光日没有给他退缩的余地。 “为什么不闭眼？你这样蛊惑我，我要是不留神可是真的会戳下去的。”金光日把针尖移开，将这个致命的动作归结成一个无伤大雅的玩笑，手指抚过他的下眼睑，用命令的口吻说，“为我流泪，也为我笑。为我尖叫，也为我沉默。为我而活，也为我而死。你为毛泰久做的一切，你都要为我做。” 同时同刻，毛泰久说：“不要哭。” 他努力去尝试哭泣，可是他的身体是片沙漠。是他的哥哥剥夺了他哭泣的能力。 他觉得很委屈，“哥哥，你刚才为什么不杀掉我呢？” 为什么呢？在去家庭旅馆的路上，毛泰久想好数种不会让他痛苦太多的杀法，只待实施。地下室里，他喝下含有安眠药的维他命饮料，还故作俏皮地吐舌说，好甜，有机会还要再喝一次，接着又央着毛泰久给他唱摇篮曲，毛泰久不肯，他就自己给自己唱。 “ 睡吧，睡吧，我亲爱的宝贝，妈妈的双手轻轻摇着你。摇篮摇你，快快安睡。夜已安静，被里多温暖。睡吧，睡吧，我亲爱的宝贝，爸爸的手臂永远保护你……” 他自己把自己摇进梦乡里，歌就断掉。毛泰久其实不想拒绝他的请求的，但是毛泰久不会唱摇篮曲，因为毛泰久是不靠摇篮曲就能入睡的孩子。毛泰久只能捡着他的调子，继续哼唱下去。 啦啦啦啦，啦啦啦…… 世上一切，幸福愿望，一切温暖，全都属于你。睡吧，睡吧，我亲爱的宝贝，妈妈爱你，妈妈喜欢你。一束百合，一束玫瑰，等你睡醒，妈妈都给你。 毛泰久哼着歌，突然间心情坏掉，没有兴致再杀人，只想把他打扮成漂亮的洋娃娃，白天带他去买更多的衣服、冰淇淋和书，夜晚手把手教他如何用锤子敲碎坚果、如何用陷阱戏弄蚂蚁、如何用猎枪射杀老鼠。他们会是这个世界上最棒的兄弟。 “他甚至没有哭。”毛泰久为自己在地下室中的多愁善感后悔莫及，想要弥补，“你可以继续按照你的想法继续，不过你永远都不会得到石头的眼泪。或者，我们可以按照我的方案来，然后你就会知道，他也可以是海洋的一部分。” “我以为你会一直旁观到最后。你不喜欢分享，现在却主动和我分享，是想和我握手言和，还是……”金光日先是露出很感兴趣的表情，紧接着又故作苦恼地皱眉，“想捅我一刀呢？我想相信你，可是我能相信你吗，你甚至连个同孩子的承诺都没办法遵守。” “随你怎么想。”毛泰久耸肩，坚持，“我并没有违背我的承诺。” 金光日挑眉，“让我听听你的玩法。” 毛泰久说：“同时打电话给我老爸，和大韩证券的徐会长。” 他反应强烈地挣扎起来，“哥哥，别说了！你不能！别，我求求你了！哥哥，不要让他真的那样做！哥哥，我都这么乖了，你还要我做什么！哥哥，求你不要继续说了！” 毛泰久没有理会他，继续说，“然后告诉他们，他们的儿子必须死一个，让他们当场做出选择。” 金光日慢里斯条地走到毛泰久面前，“你想要捅我，还想要我把刀子递到你手上。” 毛泰久抬头看他，惊奇，“哦？你不敢？” 两人对视片刻，金光日又转过身去，“激将法对我没用。” 话虽如此，但因过度兴奋而绷紧颤抖的声线出卖了金光日，毛泰久知事已半成。金光日没有思考太久，很快电话已分别拨给两位会长，些微赌博似的风险让金光日更享受。 他茫然地斜看水晶吊灯，唇小小地动，向所有他能叫得出名字的神明祈祷，千万不要拨通。尹宗佑亦在心中同他一起祈祷千千万万遍。可惜今天周日，神明都在休假。 毛泰久的方案效果好得出奇，徐会长的声音才刚从电话里传出来，金光日就惊奇地发现，他的眼泪落得那样快，那样猛，好似之前的无泪可哭都是他装出来的一样。 黑西服作为金光日的傀儡向两位会长传达了他们需要面临的抉择。事关儿子生死，毛会长却大度得很，全听徐会长的。徐会长沉默，两分钟像是两个世纪，仁宇对不起，语气冷淡非常，连带着之前两分钟的犹豫思考都像是故作姿态的假装。 “在那个夜晚……那个没有星星没有月亮的夜晚……”他感到天旋地转，日光都灭，天地皆暗，“哥哥你就该杀死我的。” 在那个没有星星也没有月亮的夜晚，他坐在毛基范的车上，透过高大茂密的梧桐树的树冠，看见窗户处有道骇人的阴影，和书上画的拿镰刀的死神丝毫不差。他倒在毛基范的床上，鞭子在空中飞舞歌唱，情欲和暴力都很焦灼，死神却不在房间里。银色的光在衣柜的缝隙里闪过，比黑洞更深邃的眼睛饥饿地吞噬掉整间房间，他透过窗户看到梧桐树的树冠，平静地想，尖叫和哭泣这两样东西根本毫无意义。 现在他仍然觉得尖叫和哭泣毫无意义，他只是忍不住而已。 “哥哥你早该杀死我的。在我们被找到之前就杀死我。在所有的疼痛来之前就杀死我。”他喃喃着，“在我出生之前就杀死我。” 破而后立，过去的他的弱点已经被从骨上刮去，毛泰久只需确保他带着新的弱点重新生长好骨肉，然后这个世界上最棒的兄弟就会诞生。毛泰久会抹消所有曾经让他痛苦的东西，金光日的名字首当其冲地位于列表的最上头，金光日的标牌就会变成毛泰久胜利的纪念品。 “我永远都不会杀你，因为你是我的弟弟。”毛泰久说，“我没有违背我们的承诺，你比谁都更清楚这点。” 失去一份旧姓的即刻又获得另一份新姓，悲伤和快乐将灵魂都撕裂，要么活着涅槃，要么死于火焰。他疲惫地闭上眼睛，眼泪却关不住。 又来了，又来了，尹宗佑厌恶地想，这算哪门子的兄弟，棒子和糖，全都是训狗人用烂的脏手段。 金光日摁断电话，挥散黑西服，轻轻把胸膛插着匕首的心爱小鸟捧在手心，小鸟黑色眼睛里生出的钻石和刀片很快地堆满手掌落到地上去。为所爱无所不能、只会被爱杀死的小鸟，想要成为杀死小鸟的下一把匕首的强烈渴望烧灼着金光日的大脑皮质层。 不约而同地，金光日和毛泰久思考起同一件事来，该如何让小鸟/弟弟不死于今天下午。 亲亲小鸟的眼睛，又亲亲小鸟的额头，再亲亲小鸟的嘴唇，金光日捧着他的脸，心里已经在想着带他回朝鲜后的诸多事宜，“不管是你的父亲，还是你的母亲，还是毛泰久，通通忘记吧。我会当你的父亲，我会当你的母亲，我会当你的哥哥，在我的庇护下再也没有能伤害你的事物。” 得到的回应却是毫不掩饰的质疑眼神，金光日心水这只倔强美丽的小鸟时，连他的质疑也不觉得是冒犯，反而觉得他皱着眉头的模样可爱极。 “当心。他绝对会抛弃你的。”毛泰久笃定地说。 “那一天，我会确实地让他毫无痛苦地死去的。”金光日笑容纯真。 “让他来选择吧，看他会选你，还是选我。”关于这场对决，毛泰久有必胜的把握。 这次是百分之八十会失败的风险，毛泰久太看准金光日对风险的享受。哪怕失算，金光日也有绝对的把握让毛泰久无法获胜。 “来选择吧，你要为谁而活。”金光日说。 他睁开眼，第一眼既不看金光日，也不看毛泰久，而是看尹宗佑。尹宗佑疑心，上辈子他同他才是血脉相连的兄弟，否则就那么零点零几秒的对视，自己怎么就能懂他的眼神，且明确地感知到他也读懂自己的眼神。 他手指着尹宗佑，“他也参加吗？” 金光日被他逗乐，“你要选他吗？” 他反问：“我不能选他吗？” 尹宗佑说：“我叫尹宗佑。” 被忽视的路人终于拥有姓名，然而这并不代表他获得了参与这场虎龙之争的参赛资格。 “当然可以。”金光日宠溺地笑着抚摸他的后背，很痛的，“你确定你要选他？” 他的脸覆盖在薄薄冷汗下，说话很慢，“不。我只是想确认我是否真的有自由选择的权利。” “现在你确认了？”金光日怀念他被烫伤前的肌肤，但毕竟没有做出恰当的选择是自己的失误，也只能等以后再修补。修补羽毛可比烧焦羽毛来得复杂得多，金光日苦恼地意识到。 “是的，我确认了。我想，我有自由选择的权利。我想和他说几句话，可以吗？” 金光日点头，欣然应允。 连对话的权利都需要被赋予，他拥有的，只是这样的自由。 他问：“宗佑哥，为什么在这里呢？” “这个…该怎么说呢……”尹宗佑沮丧地发现自己根本不知道该从何说起，只能跟着脑子里面的杂乱思绪语无伦次地说，“小熊饼干，就是在清潭洞的时候，他给你的买的那个两万三千一百韩元的冰淇淋上的小熊饼干。他掐了你，我有点担心他会继续对你施暴，所以才看了你们一会儿，不过之后你们就离开了。后来我准备坐公车回家，就是17路公车，可是你们在前门吵架，还提到‘诱拐’这样的字眼。我就担心你真是被诱拐的。我跟着你们到了那家家庭旅馆，我把身上全部的钱，八万五千两百韩元，都给了前台那个少年，才知道我不该管这件事的。太倒霉了，我已经没有钱回家了。” 他把两次公车的钱也算在里面，“也就是说你白白花费八万八千，只是因为担心个陌生人。你可能会被杀掉的哦。” 说着侧过头去，摆出怜悯神色，问金光日：“你要因为我而杀人吗？” 金光日淡淡地说：“我不是很想在韩国玩太大，而且他这样担心你，我怎么好杀他。” 他说：“你已经玩得很大。” 金光日轻笑，“如果你想这么做，我也可以为你这么做。” “我只是想知道你会为我这样做，但我不想他死。”他又转回去和尹宗佑说话，“你后悔吗？” “后悔什么的倒没有，只是我身上已经没钱。我还没想好要怎么跟父母讲今天发生的事，他们准不相信我，以为我是拿着钱挥霍过了一天，才落得连回家车钱都没有的地步。像你们这样的家庭，肯定没有因为钱的事情被父母教训过，大概不懂，他们会因为觉得我是个管不住钱的孩子，而故意克扣我的零花钱，虽然那本来也就没有多少。”絮絮叨叨地说着，但这还不够，尹宗佑知道自己还需要说更多的话，否则他们今天就要分离，“其实今天注意你们，还有个不是很好意思讲出来的理由，就是…我其实有在给些小杂志写小说。小说的内容比较特别，怎么说呢……我都没有跟别人讲过……” 要不是手被绑着，尹宗佑肯定会在说到这里的时候，不好意思地刮下鼻头。 “大概算是悬疑推理吧，不过…也不能算是标准的悬疑推理小说，我想不出什么有意思的杀人手法，只是些猎奇恐怖的故事罢了。总之写的都是些有点阴暗的东西。看见你们的时候，灵感突然冒出来，就想以你们为原型写篇专门诱拐小孩并将他们肢解抛尸的高中生变态杀人狂的故事，没想到事情会发展到这样的地步。” 幸福的故事常包涵几点重要要素，富裕美满的家庭，氛围良好的学校，不离不弃的朋友们，尹宗佑写不好这几点要素，因此尹宗佑写不好幸福的故事。即使构思时觉得很幸福，但当真正写出来的时候又觉得失真，完全不像是现实世界中会发生的故事。写幸福的故事非但没有带给尹宗佑幸福，反而在对比之下，让尹宗佑越发觉得自己是活在悲惨中的人，于是尹宗佑毅然决然转身投入悲惨故事的怀抱。自觉悲惨的人只有从更悲惨的人身上才能感受到幸福。 他想，公车站牌下，四个选择里，原来毛泰久是最坏的那个。看来，他不仅眼睛像他的母亲，看人的眼力也像他的母亲，基本没有。 注意到金光日已有些无聊，他打断尹宗佑的话，可惜地说，“要是有机会，我真想读读你写的东西。” “没有什么好读的，不是什么了不起的文字。” 沉默片刻，他莫名其妙地来一句，“我会还你的。” 尹宗佑一时没有反应过来，“还我什么？” “钱。你的钱。” 尹宗佑惨然地笑，“你哪里有钱还我。” “等我做完这个选择，我就会有的。”他艰难地笑，目光在毛泰久和金光日之间游移四五个来回，最后落定在金光日的身上，“如果我当你的弟弟，你能替我送他回家吗？给他钱吗？” 这个金光日被他的选择取悦到，“不过是钱而已，我还会给你更多你根本想不到的东西。” 他又问：“那你以后能像刚才那样多亲亲我吗？” 金光日用自己的额头抵住少年光洁的额头，“如果你乖的话。” “什么算乖呢？就算全部学科都考第一也得不到句赞赏，就算心甘情愿地让对方杀也得不到死亡，那我要怎么做才能得到你的吻？” 无解的问题。今天还渴望被爱，明天可能就渴望被恨，既憎恨捉摸不透的，又厌恶毫无变数的，上一秒还爱不释手的，下一秒可能就不屑一顾，即使是炽热如太阳的爱，金光日也会有厌倦的一天。金光日突然间意识到，对于像他这样变化无常的人而言，没有什么规律是永恒适用的，他对于乖的定义是随时变化的。 几乎是出于本能地，他知道自己该怎么做才能让金光日开心。趁着金光日思索，他出其不意地凑上去亲金光日的嘴唇，还用了点力气使牙齿咬他，撤开后眼神狡黠，笑容懒洋洋，“这样算乖，还是不乖呢？” 尖尖的牙戳到金光日心里去，金光日简直要爱死他。如果是他的话，金光日愉悦地想，就算一辈子都觉得新奇似乎也不是什么意外的事情。 他在金光日的眼睛里看见自己的狎昵姿态，忽而想起自己的血液有一半继承自不忠贞的母亲。 单纯无暇的洛和艳情任性的洛丽塔本就是一个人。 橙黄银莲花被剖开。小鸟的吻从金光日的胸膛往下落，绘制出新大陆的轮廓。陌生的女孩在喘，创世的火把以普罗米修斯的躯体为燃料。金光日陷入蜂蜜海里。伤啊，花啊。你啊，爱啊。神明啊，堕落啊。 索多玛之城就在现世。 尹宗佑闭眼，毛泰久不眨眼。黑西服都背过身去。 这一切本该和那个没有星星也没有月亮的夜晚无甚差别，本该如此的。毛泰久也该如那个没有星星也没有月亮的毛泰久一样无动于衷，应当是这样的。但金光日这个杀千刀的，把所有的事情都搞砸了。某种从未有过的蛮横的疼痛撕裂了毛泰久。 半世纪不过眨眼片刻。时间和空间扭曲如巨蛇，缠绕观众两位，先是让他们喘不过气来，又张开血盆大口，将毒液注入他们身体。在这个食人的花园里，要么被吞噬成为肥料，要么被同化成为食人的花。 飞机螺旋桨响声惊醒休憩中的山林，胸针似的红色一点出现在黑西服上，黑西服就倒下，山间风光尽碎。 局势翻转，金光日衣衫不整地站在血泊中举手认负，脸上是餍足的恬淡笑意。毛泰久被武装迷彩服簇拥似将军，却没有感到任何反败为胜的实质感。小鸟从金光日手上飞走，蛇还缠绕在毛泰久的身上。 朝韩开战之日，不是今日。 毛泰久爱怜地抱起他，不知如何才能不弄疼他。尹宗佑赶忙脱下格子衬衣外套，让毛泰久盖住他赤裸的身躯。 他在毛泰久的怀抱中，深情地望着尹宗佑，像是下刻就要死去，轻轻地唤尹宗佑，哥哥。 毛泰久知道，从此以后，世界上最棒的兄弟再也找不见了。


End file.
